Dear Ace
by Clg1978
Summary: This is a letter to Rory from Logan 50 years down the road


A/N – so this was an idea that popped into my head one morning when I woke up. I am by no means a writer. English was usually my worst subject but I needed to get this out of my head and now that it is it tells me to just post it so here I am posting my first. I believe I got all the grammer and corrections that needed to be made. Please let me know what you think. I really don't know if I will continue. I have an idea on how to continue but it might just be a one shot. Thanks for reading my ramblings and I do not own any character listed from GG that all belongs to the original creator. Please review if you can and on with the story…

Dear Ace,

Wow I haven't spoken or written that nickname is over 50 years. It was a term of endearment that could and would only be used for you. As you probably know I did finally get married at 35 and had 3 kids; 2 boys and 1 girl. They are good kids for the most part. My youngest son is a handful and seems to be just like me. The girl is actually like you, very smart, blue eyes, always reading and soaking up all the information she can. She is working actually took over HPG when Honor (yes Honor actually got involved in the business, but you probably knew that) retired and she loves writing and as you know has taken the business further than most of ever dreamed. My oldest is just like Finn, loves a good party but he knows his responsibilities and does them. All I have to say is that Karma is a bitch. My wife is luckily not a gold-digger. She is somewhat a socialite but California style. She worked in marketing for my company and I didn't even know her well until 3 years after I moved to California but even then it wasn't dating. It was strictly friendship until 5 years later when we discovered the feelings and 2 years later we finally married. I followed you for a while. I followed you on the trail. As a speech writer in DC and then finally as a foreign correspondent for NBC. You had all you dream of and I heard you got married at 30 and had 3 kids as well but you had 2 girls and 1 boy. You know never in a million years did I think I would be writing you this. I needed you to know that you were supposed to be it for me. I've always felt that way. Don't get me wrong I love my wife, kids and life but I do wonder what we could have had. Would there still be 3 kids? Would you have done all you have done? Would I have? I am glad that you and Stephanie stayed in touch. I always felt that in a way I still had a little bit of you. Some kind of lifeline to you. I would wonder from time to time if you would ever come back to me or to Jess or Dean but you didn't. I did hear you dated my distance cousin Tristan for a while in DC. All I can say is wow to that. And it wasn't until you were a foreign correspondent that you met your husband. I hear he is a nice guy and has treated you right all these years. I even heard my dad offered you a job once you left the trail but you ended up turning him down the the DC job. He once asked what I thought that he could do to get to you to come write for him. I told him once he crushed your dream all those years ago that there was nothing he could do to win you to come over. And that you being as popular as you were was a slap in the face to him. But he understood I think in a way. And it wasn't long after that that Honor and josh came over to work for HPG. I know you were a hot commodity once you came off your contract with NBC because you had such a grace that everyone was looking for on their show, but by then you were getting married and your dropped off the face of the earth until I was given your first book under Leigh Haymore (by the way great name) As I was reading it I realized that it was our story but with such a twisting ending. Then the sequel came out and that was great too but I guess it was after your first kid when you started with the kids' books and then you moved on to preteen books. I did notice every once in a while you still freelance here and there. I'm assuming it just so you can keep your skills up. But I haven't seen anything from you in about 5 years now.

Here I am now 75 years old writing an ex -72 year old-girlfriend. Wow I don't know about you but I feel old. I have 4 grand kids and I hear you have 3 and I found out today that it seems they are in the same school along with Stephanie's grandkids and I guess that got me thinking about you and wanting to write this letter to you. I heard your husband died a few years ago of a stroke. I can only imagine how difficult it was for you to get thru that but I hear that you are doing great now. Keeping busy with the grandkids and doing some charity work as well. My sympathy goes out to you for him. I know Lorelei left you also about 20 years ago. She was a good woman. And Luke left this world a little over a year after her. I need to let you know that I am the secret yearly donor to Dragonfly. I know you had the means to keep the Dragonfly open but this was my little way to let you know I was somehow still taking care of you and making grand gestures. Even though it was in secret. Katherine left me after 15 years of marriage and I remained single after that. Why you wonder since the papers had every story imaginable in there. Honestly we just were not working. We tried and she knew I loved her and the kids and I could never thank her family she gave me but we did grow apart. She wanted other things and so did I. I never knew how true that people grow apart that was until we finally got to that point. She knows I will love her and will be there if something happened but we just couldn't anymore. I know I am kind of rambling and going on and on in this letter and it's not as organized as I wish it could be but I just needed to get this out.

I hope this letter does find you in good health and a happy heart. I hope our paths cross one day soon with this new information about the kids attending the same schools and with me moving back to Connecticut. And if not well I hope to see you on the other side. Later of course than sooner. Take care Ace

Yours Truly,

Master and Commander


End file.
